Gloria
by Bibi Gober
Summary: [Oscar/Family] Lalu, bunyi tombol kamera membuat keluarga kecil itu tersenyum.


Gloria

_Disclaimer_: Pandora Hearts adalah sah milik Jun Mochizuki.

Peringatan: _Canon setting. Slight!Character-death. Spoiler _untuk_ retrace 82: Wish. Drabble._

Ringkasan: Lalu, bunyi tombol kamera membuat keluarga kecil itu tersenyum.

.

.

Mungkin hanya ilusi.

Ataukah mimpi?

Khayalan?

Entah.

Mungkin, inilah yang sering orang-orang namakan euforia.

Oscar tidak ingat, sejak kapan dia berada di sini. Begitu sejuk, begitu damai, dan begitu ringan. Dunia penuh kabut manis, penambah suasana ketenangan batin. Tidak ada—tidak ada bebatuan penyangga rumah, tidak ada lantai yang keras. Di sini, hanya ada kelembutan yang membuat penghuninya ingin tertidur.

Apakah ini, di surga?

Karena, hal terakhir yang Oscar ingat adalah suara pistol milik Zai, serta peluru yang mengenai tubuhnya. Setelah itu gelap.

Setelah itu juga gelap.

Kemudian, kelabu menggantikan sang kegelapan.

Kini, warna-warna menyejukkan inilah yang menggantikan sang kelabu.

Ya, mungkin benar. Benar, dia—sudah mati. Mati di tangan saudara laki-lakinya sendiri, Zai Vessalius.

"Aku tidak percaya, aku akan menyusulmu dalam waktu dekat," ucap pria berjenggot itu. Oscar tidak melepas pandangannya dari satu titik—ah, mungkin bisa dibilang dua titik? Bibirnya tidak berhenti memamerkan senyum penuh kehangatan. Senyum yang hanya dia beri untuk keluarga kecilnya. "Sara."

"Jangan lupakan anak kita, lho, Oscar Vessalius."

Sosok yang dia idamkan sejak lama.

Sara Vessalius bukanlah wanita berkelas yang cantik. Namun, bagi Oscar, dia lebih dari sekedar wanita berkelas yang cantik. Seribu, dua ribu wanita tidak bisa mengalahkan kedudukan Sara dalam diri Oscar. Jebah? Ya. Oscar akui, hal tersebut begitu berlebihan. Begitu berjebah, namun, itulah perasaan Oscar yang sesungguhnya.

"Lalu, sekarang, apa yang sedang kaulihat?" Sara menghampiri suaminya. Tidak melepas pegangan pada tangan mungil sang anak. Wanita tersebut begitu penasaran akan benda-benda yang dibawa Oscar. Suaminya begitu senang melihat benda-benda tersebut.

"Hanya foto," jawab Oscar sambil memperlihatkan sedikit foto-foto kenangan—yang tidak mungkin akan Oscar lupakan, bahkan di saat-saat setelah kematian seperti saat ini. "Foto-foto ini diambil saat pesta minum teh."

"Wah," Sara memalingkan sedikit wajahnya. Mencoba berakting kesal—dan dia berharap sifat Oscar yang mudah mengalah masih sama. "Tidak adil, Oscar. Kaubilang foto pertama yang diambil kamera itu adalah foto kita."

"Eh? Tu—tunggu! Jangan marah!" Sara tersenyum manis sambil berputar, bermain-main dengan sang anak. Oscar sedikit risih, dia berusaha mencari cara dan kata agar istrinya tidak memasang roman wajah yang tertekuk. "Akan kuambil foto kita sekarang. Jadi, kuharap kau jangan marah!"

Suara tawa kecil menghiasi keluarga kecil tersebut.

"Hihihi, hanya bercanda, kok."

Oscar tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ah, memang baru saja dia dibodohi, tetapi—rasanya begitu membahagiakan. Suasana yang sama seperti pesta minum teh yang lalu seakan terulang. Berbeda, tetapi, sama.

Pria itu menepati janji, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Dia mempersiapkan kamera—yang Oz bilang penuh dengan perasaan cinta—dengan alasan yang cukup logis. Oscar tidak mau dikatakan pria yang tidak bisa menjaga janji dengan baik. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Karena itu, dia ingin memotret keluarga kecilnya sebanyak-banyaknya, hingga kamera tersebut rusak. Ah, mungkin juga sampai Sara tidak bisa lagi tersenyum pada kamera karena lelah.

"Hei, Oscar."

Suara Sara yang lembut—begitu menyejukkan hati. Suara yang menyelusup ke dalam batin. Oscar tidak ingat, terakhir kali Sara memanggil namanya selembut ini. Ketika membalikkan badan, Sara tersenyum sambil menggendong anak mereka. Roman wajah Sara merefleksikan suara yang dikeluarkan.

"… aku mencintaimu."

Bagi Oscar, kalimat tersebut adalah kalimat picisan yang biasa keluar dalam opera-opera. Kalimat yang selalu menjadi tinta utama yang menodai drama yang ada. Bersajak aneh, begitu palsu. Hanya enak dilihat mata, tidak baik disimpan dalam hati.

Oscar adalah protagonis dalam drama kehidupannya sendiri. Dahulu, bila Oscar ingin mendengar kalimat kasih dari Sara, maka Oscar akan dengan mudah mendapatkannya. Dahulu. Ketika Sara pergi, kalimat tersebut, sebesar apa pun keinginan Oscar agar Sara mengucapkannya, Oscar tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Hati meringkuk, memohon agar Sara kembali dan mengabulkan impian kecil Oscar.

Kini, hati berjingkat. Sekejap mata. Kalimat kasih tersebut masuk dan keluar begitu saja. Kalimat kasih yang Sara lontarkan untuk suaminya.

Untuk suaminya.

Untuk Oscar.

Untuk Oscar Vessalius, pria yang mengasihi serta memaafkan segala sesuatu.

"Aku juga, mencintaimu."

Lalu, bunyi tombol kamera membuat keluarga kecil itu tersenyum.

.

.

_To Oscar Vessalius, a man who loved and forgave everything. Farewell.—taken from Retrace 82: Wish._


End file.
